The Demon and the Dragon
by Zeph-sensei
Summary: What happens when Lisanna dies, and Mira is heartbroken. Will our favourite dragonslayer be able to comfort her? and what else will ensue? A one-shot on how Mira and Natsu got together. The characters might be OOC.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairytail, Mashimu-kun does.**

The sun shone brightly on the city of Magnolia. A certain guild was having one of its infamous guild brawls. The Fire dragonslayer had just returned from a quest and was now on the bar having his second favourite meal. On any other given day you could find him performing his basic life function- fighting, however he felt out of it today. He decided to completely ignore the ominous feeling in his head and continue on with his day.

That's when he noticed that the Strauss siblings were nowhere to be seen. When he inquired about this to the other guild members, he came to know that they had left on an emergency S-Class quest a rough hour before he came back. Bored and with nothing to do, he forced himself to go initiate a fight with the resident stripper of Fairytail.

"What's your deal ash for breath? You look like you just died!" Gray bellowed as he proceeded to punch Natsu in the face.

"Get your eyes checked Stripper" Natsu retorted as he kneed him. Gray then speared Natsu and went on throw him across the guild.

Natsu, now enraged, evaded his kick and swept him off his feet(literally) with his leg. They continued their routine till the guild door was flung open and a flurry of gasps were heard. Natsu, an inch away from breaking Gray's nose turned around to see who it was.

Mirajane stood with her signature goth dress. She had gashes all over her body, her clothes were torn, and her tears wouldn't stop. No sooner had she entered, she collapsed in a broken heap and let her sorrow take over, remaining strong enough to carry herself till the guild had taken a fair amount of toll on her. She sobbed and cried for what seemed like hours, the only word that she would say, being Lisanna. A battered Elfman was with her. He looked like a complete wreck and was on the verge of tears himself. His perfect tuxedo torn and with mud and dirt all around. The only thing he'd chant being I'm sorry

Natsu couldn't take in the sight in front of him. One of the strongest mages he had ever known and a guy who did nothing but talk being manly, completely broken. Where was Lisanna? What happened? What do I do? A flurry of questions went over him. He rushed towards Mirajane, deciding that her wellbeing took priority and tried his best to comfort her. She clung onto him like her life depended on it and sobbed into his scarf, further deepening his worries and angst.

"Hey Mira, it'll be alright. I promise you, you'll get through this." Natsu said as he stroked her silken hair gently and rubbed her back slowly. He kept assuring her that it'll be alright, that he would be with her, though he himself was unaware of what happened. After a few minutes of crying, Mira quieted down considerably but her voice was feeble. Inferring that she needs to rest, Natsu picked her up bridal style and took her to the infirmary.

Seeing Natsu move, broke the guild out of their trance. Makarov immediately called for Porlyusca while Macao and Wakaba took Elfman to the infirmary. The other kids including Erza readied the beds.

"They'll need plenty of rest. I've admitted all the necessary medicine but I think it'll take a while before either of them will be able to talk comfortably or recover from their injuries. I'm worried about that girl though, she seems to have been through hell." Porlyusca said to Makarov as she packed up her bag. Makarov nodded with a pained expression.

"Dont disturb them, they'll talk to you and tell you what happened when they are comfortable. Don't push it and don't go in the infirmary." Porlyusca said to the rest of the guild as she made her way towards the exit.

"Why does flame brain get to be there?!" Gray exclaimed as he growled in frustration.

"He's the only thing keeping Mira from breaking down further. She hasn't done anything since she came here other than cry and I don't want it to get any worse." Makarov bellowed, so the whole guild could know.

Erza took a quick sneak peek and sure enough there lay Mira on the bed, resting herself against Natsu's chest, while Natsu sat next to her. Keeping a watchful eye over her, trying to comfort her in whatever way he could. The whole scene was unbelievable and on any other day a few whistles would've been heard but not now, not in this situation.

A few hours later

"Hmmmm" Mirajane moaned as she woke up. Her tear streaked face now dry, and her voice still raspy from the crying. She felt someone holding her hand, her eyes followed her arms and she bumped into someone's face. She looked over to find herself face to face with a sleeping Natsu, her eyes widened as she realised the position she was in.

She was about to scream at the top of her lungs but found her mouth being covered by his hand. He was an inch or so away from her face. She stared at his onyx eyes, filled with concern and something else she couldn't decipher for her.

"Sshhh you wouldn't want to kill my ears, would you?" He platonically said, before moving her off his lap. He then stood up and straightened his arms out, letting out a big yawn. Mirajane couldn't help but smile at his nature.

"Mira, I know this might be hard for you to talk about, and I don't want to push it, but what happened. You came to the guild all bruised up with Elfman?" Mirajane's eyes lowered as her bangs covered her eyes. Tears made their presence known, and her smile faltered.

"Where is Elfman?" She asked.

"Oh, he's in his bed right now. He was awake about an hour ago but felt like he needed sleep. His injuries are healed so he should be good now" Natsu curtly replied

Mirajane knew that sooner or later she'd have to tell the guild, regardless of how painful it would be for her to reminisce the event. They deserved to know, Natsu deserves to know. She grit her teeth and suppressed her pain.

"Natsu, can you please call everyone in the guild here. I don't want to repeat myself, I don't think I would be able to take it." Hearing this Natsu tensed up. He slowly nodded his head and went out the door.

Instead of screaming at the guild members directly he decided to ask Makarov to announce the news instead.

"Everyone move to the infirmary now. Mirajane is awake and is willing to tell us what happened. Make sure you don't stress her out too much" Makarov said in his sombre tone. The fun aura of the guild withered and was overtook by an aura of seriousness. All the members soon made their way towards the infirmary where the She-Devil of Fairytail lay.

"Now that everyone is here, would you care to begin?" Makarov gently requested. Mira nodded and started the narrative. She told them how she was able to subdue the beast with Elfman, she told them how the take over process went awry, how the beast took over Elfman, how she had no more magic left to fight him. She told them how helpless she felt, and how Lisanna tried to calm him down. She told them how much she screamed and begged for her to run, how she completely disregarded everything and tried to get Elfman back and how she died doing so.

At the end of the story, every single guild member had shed a tear. Levy couldn't stop herself from bawling infront of everyone and Cana wasn't much better off either. Happy couldn't stop wailing, Gray silently snubbed his tears. Makarov was grieving for he had lost one of his children and the other as they lost a friend.

Natsu's eyes were covered by his long pink hair. Natsu started walking towards where Elfman was resting, he couldn't control himself anymore. The first person who talked to him, the first person who made an effort to be his friend and Happy's mother was dead and it was all Elfman's fault. He was going to set the crooked time right. He would right his every wrong.

Mirajane noticed the change in Natsu and jumped off her bed and went after him fully knowing what he intended to do, Elfman was the only family she had left now, she couldn't let him go. When she finally reached, what she saw made her feel true fear. Natsu stood beside Elfman, a feral look and grin in his eyes, his hands lit ablaze, ready to punish Elfman for his sins. His eyes were replaced with draconic slits and scales appeared instead of his skin. He was holding Elfman, no choking him with one arm.

She knew she couldn't fight him in that state, so she did the one thing she could do. She inched closer to Natsu and every step she took made his grin wider. When she finally reached him, Natsu did the unthinkable. He cocked his fist back and punched Elfman. She gathered her breath and screamed for Natsu to stop but his ears only worked for the cries of pain Elfman gave.

She tried her best to get him to stop but he wouldn't, she was helpless. Just like before, she had lost Lisanna and she would soon lose Elfman. Her tears fell to the ground unattended and when they did Natsu stopped. His eyes reverted backed to their onyx colour, his scales disappeared. He let a wheezing Elfman go and tried to figure out what had happened. He tried asking Mira, but the only word he heard was 'Monster'.

That word however was enough on its own. He tried to apologise but she didn't heed and called him a monster again.

"Stay away from me and my brother! You're a monster!" Those were the only words he heard and they broke him. He staggered a few steps back and dashed towards the entrance of the guild. He fled as far as he could and as long as his legs could work. He ended up in the middle of a forest in the outskirts of Magnolia.

He tried letting off some steam and he succeeded in burning down one half of the forest. He also beat up a few Wyverns that tried to think they could get the better of him in a fight. He knew he had messed up, how badly? He didn't know but he was sure to find out.

 **A week later**

"Master! Natsu still hasn't returned. I think we should send a search party for him" Erza's request however was turned down. Makarov knew of course where the slayer was, but he would never tell the guild. Natsu had created a mess and it was time he learnt how to take care of his own mess.

Mirajane hadn't returned to the guild since the incident. Elfman had recovered from Natsu's attack and still blamed himself. The guild's take on the situation varied, while most believed that Natsu attacking Elfman was uncalled for, a select few believe that it was deserving and inevitable. When Erza had asked Elfman if Mira was faring well, his face turned a shade paler leading most to believe that Mira was indeed not faring well.

 **Magnolia's Forest**

Natsu made his way over to the ending of the forest or what was left of it. In his rage he was able to burn down a half of the forest and managed to take down quite a few Vulcans and Wyverns that came his way. He knew that the first thing he needed to do was apologise to Mira.

Before doing that however, he went over to the house built by him and Lisanna while they were raising Happy. He took a huge boulder and melted it to size. He then smouldered Lisanna's name on it. He added an epithet to it. He kneeled down and paid his respects, after which he spoke.

"Hey Lisanna, I still can't believe you're not there with me anymore. You've been such an important person in my life, always helping me, making sure I never strayed. You helped me raise Happy, you believed in Igneel and for that I shall be eternally grateful. I never did have the courage to tell you much about my feelings. I didn't want to hurt you. I knew what you felt towards me was love, my draconian senses helped me realise that. The reason I could never address it however was because I didn't love you like that. You were my best friend but my heart has always belonged to someone else. Perhaps it was even okay then, but to tell you that I loved your sister while knowing that you loved me would just be terrible. Yep, that's right. I love Mira. Both of us haven't really talked that much, but my inner dragon knows it's her. If you were here right now, you would've probably slapped me for having lost control and hurt Mira. I'm gonna go make amends with her. Wish me luck" Natsu's grin grew wider as he spoke and then when he finished he turned around.

Natsu froze, there in front of him was the person he just declared his undying love for, the same woman he had hurt and the same woman he needed to make amends with. She wore a shocked expression and seemed to have been listening to his declaration.

"H-How much did you hear?" Natsu stammered out.

Mira's shocked expression was enough to make him realise the answer. Natsu swiftly stood up and made his way towards Mira.

"I'm so sorry for everything I did Mira, I never meant to hurt you. I-I never intended for any of that to happen. I never intended you to find out about my feelings like this either. I can understand if you don't return the same feelings. I'm a good for nothing after all. I should just go kill" *slap*

"Don't you ever tell me that you want to kill yourself" Mira screamed as hugged him. "I love you too Natsu and I forgive you my stupid dragon. I'm sorry for having called you a monster back then. That was very uncalled for." Mira said as she let her breath calm down. They both stood like that for a few minutes before Natsu spoke.

"Mira?" Natsu asked while breathing her scent in.

"Yeah, Natsu?" Mira answered while ruffling his hair.

"I have a few questions, can you answer them for me?" Natsu inquired as he layed down on the ground.

"As long as you answer mine" Mirajane said as she took a seat right next to Natsu

"Sure babe" Natsu replied as he snaked his arms around her waist, making Mira sport rather cute pink cheeks.

"I thought Happy, Lisanna and I were the only ones who knew about this place. How did you get to know?" Natsu asked as he brought Mira closer to him, causing the girl in question to blush profusely.

"I once asked her where she went every single day around noon and she told me that you and her came here and played house" Mira replied as she leaned her head on Natsu's chest.

"Why me, Mira? I'm nothing in comparison to some of the guys after you. You're beautiful, smart and amazing and definitely deserve someone better than me" Natsu asked, hoping he hadn't said anything out of line or too self derogatory.

"Natsu, I love you. I don't know when and I don't know how but I fell in love with you. It's been that way for years now. I always thought you had a crush on Lisanna and since she too felt the same towards you. I thought I'd be intruding and just getting in the way if I ever hinted at how I feel about you. The truth is you're perfect from my perspective. You're strong, always happy, determined and very very hot" Mira admitted while turning to face her love.

"Mirajane Strauss, you're the best girl on Earthland and I'm the luckiest guy." Natsu declared as a grin donned his face.

"Thanks, hon. So tell me, Why me? You were always closer to Lisanna and I always played pranks on you and never really did give you a chance" Mira asked as she pondered the answer to her question.

"Mira, to be honest you were always like an unreachable gem to me. You always shine so bright, both at magic and in beauty. You have a tough personality but you're caring and compassionate deep down. Your white hair is amazing and it makes you look hot. Your skin is soft and pale. Your eyes hold so much love in them. I found it amazing that a person whose been through stuff you've been through came out as strong and smart as you. I love everything about you, from your eyes to your smile. I feel in love with you cause I couldn't imagine being with someone better." Natsu admitted while inching closer to her.

"You're the only one for me, my dragon" Mira announced, closing in.

"And you for me, my demon" Natsu affirmed, crashing his lips onto hers as the moon, stars and Happy stood witness.


End file.
